versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Taranza
Taranza 'is a secondary antagonist-turned ally of Kirby. A servant/former faithful friend of the Queen Sectonia, he became further separated from her as she was slowly corrupted, presumably by Dark Meta Knight in the Mirror World. Even to this day, he still seeks her... Background Many years ago, the magus Taranza lived with a young princess, Sectonia. The two lived happily together for a long time...that is, until Sectonia received a cursed mirror. The mirror slowly warped both her body, and her mind, making her fixated on the concept of beauty above all, and pushing away everyone close to her, including Taranza. Desperate to still be with her, Taranza carried out her wish to retrieve the hero of the Lower World, who he mistakenly thought was Dedede instead of Kirby. Unfortunately, Taranza was swiftly tossed aside by Sectonia for his failure, but he did return to assist Kirby in landing the final blow. However, he seems to still have not moved on from Sectonia, even as an ally to Kirby. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Level '(As a Star Ally, Taranza should be comparable to Kirby and can defeat many of the same opponents he can, such as Astral Birth Void) '''Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '''reactions (Capable of reacting to attacks from Void Termina, whose weakened pieces moved at these speeds) '''Durability: At least''' Multi-Solar System Level (Took multiple strikes from Astral Birth Void) ' '''Hax: Toon Force, Hypnosis, Body Puppetry, Intangibility, Summoning, Morality Manipulation, Purification, Healing, Power Bestowal, Stat Manipulation, Invulnerability, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Gem Manipulation, Thread Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Plant Manipulation, Life Manipulation' Intelligence: Average '(Merely a henchman carrying out Sectonia's orders for a long time) '''Stamina: High '(Able to fight many powerful bosses in the Ultimate Choice in a row) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Non-Physical Interaction: '''Taranza's attacks can hurt Void Soul, which is implied to be undead, and Ghost Kirby. * '''Electricity Manipulation/Illusion Creation: '''Queen's Phantom creates an illusory duplicate of Sectonia that attacks with electricity from its scepter. * '''Body Puppetry: '''Can generate strings on a target to control their bodily movements, such as with King Dedede. * '''Gem Manipulation: '''Can attack with gems. * '''Plant Manipulation: '''Can summon a miniature replica of the Dreamstalk to attack enemies. * '''Hypnosis/Mind Control: '''Taranza can hypnotize enemies to fight on his side, like King Dedede. * '''Thread Manipulation: '''Taranza can generate webs which can be turned into bombs, used as trampolines, or simply flung at enemies to trap them. * '''Forcefield Creation: '''Can make forcefields around enemies to trap them. * '''Magic: '''Many of Taranza's abilities come from his accomplished magus abilities. * '''Toon Force: '''Taranza is capable of being squashed flat and yet returning to normal seconds later. * '''Flight * Life Manipulation: '''Resurrected a petrified statue of Coily Rattler to attack Kirby. * '''Summoning: '''Taranza can toss Friend Hearts at essences to summon allies with that essence power, as well as summon the Squeaks to fight with him. * '''Teleportation * Explosion Manipulation: '''Taranza is capable of creating Web Bombs which explode after some time. * '''Intangibility * Morality Manipulation: '''Taranza's Friend Hearts can instantly turn enemies into Taranza's friends, and work on both organic and inorganic beings. Also has a resistance to the Dark Hearts, which do a very similar thing but for evil. * '''Healing and Purification: '''Scaling from Kirby, whose giant Friend Heart purified the Three Mage-Sisters and Corrupt Hyness from the power of darkness. Maxim and Regular Tomatoes heal Taranza by a considerable margin, and he can pass this healing boost onto allies via "mouth" contact. Taranza can also give allies half their vitality back when they become unconscious by giving them some of his energy. * '''Shielding: '''Can create a magical barrier to shield himself. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Power-Up Hearts boost Taranza's power, speed, and defense by 5 stages each. * '''Invulnerability: '''With Invincibility Candy. * '''Power Bestowal: '''Grants anyone he hits with a Friend Heart the ability to also make Friend Hearts. Can also use infuse the weapons of allies with fire, electricity, and air. Boosted King Dedede's power and turned him into the mighty Masked Dedede. * '''Healing: '''With tomatoes and Maxim tomatoes Techniques * '''Magic String Shot: '''Taranza shoots a web that encases enemies in pods. * '''Taranza's Web Hold: '''Taranza creates a web net that can capture enemies and freely controlled like ESP Kirby's PK Shift. * '''Pop Off: '''Taranza dispels the net, scattering the held enemy/enemies. * '''Darling Dreamstalk: '''Taranza summons a miniature Dreamstalk. * '''Super Taranza Burst: '''Taranza channels energy into a giant burst around him. * '''Super Taranza Ball: '''Taranza channels energy into a bigger ball that rebounds off walls. * '''Web Sling: '''Taranza slings three webs forward that encase enemies in pods. * '''Web Scatter: '''Taranza scatters three webs forward that encase enemies in pods. * '''Queen's Phantom: '''Taranza summons a dark construct of Queen Sectonia that performs her Electric Shock attack. * '''Pod Kick: '''Kicks the pod away. * '''Pod Snatch: '''Grabs the pod to perform moves. * '''Pod Slamabam: '''Slams the pod forward and back before throwing it. * '''Magic Guard: '''Taranza shields himself with energy. * '''Bouncy Web: '''Taranza creates a heart-shaped web. * '''Friend Bounce: '''Taranza or any other Friend bounces off the web, damaging opponents and gaining invincibility during the takeoff. Equipment * '''Dream Rod: '''Allows Taranza to summon forth Dream Friends to assist him in combat. * '''Flowery Woods: '''A variant of Whispy Woods Taranza summons in Flower Fields to stop Kirby. Capable of firing out its leaves as projectiles, spitting damaging air clouds, attacking with its vines in various formations, and even jumping on enemies. * '''Paintra: '''A paint witch who may have ties to Drawcia, who attacks by covering the arena with paint to blind the opponent, shooting globs of damaging paint, shooting energy balls, attacking with melee strikes, and drawing on a canvas to create paintings that come to life and attack. * '''Coily Rattler: '''A snake deity worshipped by the Sun People, reanimated by Taranza. It is capable of manipulating its body into several formations, such as a ring shape or snaking around the arena, as well as separating its body parts to throw at enemies, slamming onto the ground, and shooting lava balls. * '''Pyribbit: '''A giant frog imbued with the power of fire, provoked by Taranza to attack Kirby. Capable of spitting lava balls, slamming into the ground, summoning tall waves of fire in multiple formations, shooting a lava stream from its mouth, and sticking its tongue out to swallow enemies. Key '''Taranza Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Comparable to Kirby, who cracked a planet in half and outright destroyed it in the manga. * Able to lift King Dedede with magic. Speed/Reactions * Superior to Knuckle Joe, who made an FTL shockwave through Planet Popstar. * Comparable to Kirby, who can outrun the pull of a black hole. * Flew up the Dreamstalk in a short time. * Blitzed King Dedede before he could react. Durability/Endurance * Took multiple hits from Kirby and co. * Took attacks from Flamberge that skewered him while simultaneously burning him. * Took strikes from Hyness and the Jambastion Friend Circle. * Survived a blow from Sectonia. Skill/Intelligence * Successfully infiltrated Castle Dedede and stole the king himself. * Helped bring Kirby a Miracle Fruit to defeat Sectonia. * Became Kirby's friend after trying to kill him. Powerscaling * Kirby: Has kept up with him on several occasions. * Meta Knight * Bandana Dee * King Dedede * Magolor * Susie * Marx * Gooey * Three Mage-Sisters * Ribbon and Adeleine * Daroach * Rick, Kine, and Coo * Dark Meta Knight (All of them are Dream Friends comparable to Taranza in their role in the game, and thus all of them should be on the same level) Weaknesses * Subservient to Sectonia much of the time. * Doesn't have much combat experience, preferring to rely on others for assistance. * Web platforms can potentially shoot him in the wrong direction. * Many of his monster summons have been powercreeped. Sources Kirby Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Toon Force Users Category:Hypnosis Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Cloth Manipulators